The Special One That Is Missing
by ChloboShoka
Summary: May's life is turned upside down when Ash dumps her on the day their triplets are born. Now that her daughters have started their journey, May decides to track him down relying on their memories together as clues. AU Advanceshipping fic written for Aly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Special One That Is Missing **

This story is written for my friend Aly aka Wubbzy

* * *

 **Prologue: Gone**

She hadn't heard from him in a long time. Not since they broke up eleven years ago. She was now a single mother living in Goldenrod City and all three of her daughters had started their own journey. She despised him: he never kept his promise. When May was carrying Olive, Monica and Isabelle, he patted the bump and promised that he would teach them how to use pokemon.

He hadn't seen them since they were born. The day after the triplets were born, Ash said goodbye and left the house. At the mere age of seventeen, May had become a single mother and the dream of being his bride was in shatters.

Olive was determined to find him whilst Monica and Isabelle insisted that he was a fool to ditch them. May knew that Ash still loved the girls, but something had come up. The most frustrating thing was, she didn't have a clue what it is. She cried herself to sleep every night, not knowing how to answer the girls' questions about their dad or why he left the way he did.

There was no end of people who flirted with her and proposed dates, but she declined them all. Her heart had already belonged to Ash, and nobody would take that from her. She called his number every day, and the response was always the same.

 **I'm sorry the person you are calling is unable to take your call. Please leave your message after the tone...**

The authorities had already called off the search three years ago. There was no use trying to contact them now. She had to do something with her life. The girls had left home and they all had her number and their grandparents' numbers. May wasn't working, she had survived on her father's kindness and inheritance from deceased relatives.

Whether he was dead or alive, she knew she had to find him. She slammed her home door and marched to the train station. She was going to the one place that Ash called home: Pallet Town!


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Fragment: Ten Years Ago

Last night was a disaster. It was meant to be a beautiful evening mingling with friends and family. Everybody ate and drank too much, apart from May who was being careful of what she drank. Ash and May had always been big eaters and they had planned to announce there and then to their friends and family that they were expecting twins.

Then along came a drunk who claimed to be Ash's father. His mother was quick to throw him out, but that was when tensions between mother and son soared. May gasped at the foul language coming from the kitchen. The shock of seeing the pair of them, two of the most sincere people she had ever met having a verbal match to the death still lingered the morning after.

 _"Why do you never listen to me, Ash?"_

 _"What? I've always listened to you."_

 _"It's bad enough, you sleeping around."_

 _"Sleep around? Do you really think I'm that sort of person? Cause if so, I needn't have bothered coming here."_

 _"You only had me so your husband would stay with you. And even that failed."_

 _"Ash, you're being out of order. You're not too old for a slap, you know?"_

 _"YOU KNOW IF I DIDN'T EXIST YOU'D BE PENNILESS SPINSTER! AND I GOT FOUR WORDS TO SAY TO YOU:_ _FUCK YOU, DELIA KETCHUM!"_

May had finished applying her make-up. She turned her back from the mirror and gazed at her husband who learned outside the bedroom door. "Ash, have you told your mom yet?"

"Tell her what?" Ash snarled as he crossed his arms. He looked like he was ready to punch something or someone. May kept her bottom on the seat. She didn't want to be the punching bag. It wasn't that Ash was a violent person: he was the sweetest guy she ever knew, but he had no idea how to handle stress.

"The news!"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "What news?"

"Our news." May patted her bulging stomach. "She has the right to know that she's going to be a grandmother."

"I haven't...got round to telling her yet."

May slapped her hands against the vanity table. "We've been here for over two weeks now," she roared. "You can't let her be the last person to know."

"I'll tell her tonight. Let her calm down for a bit."

"What you said to her was out of order."

"I know, dammit! You don't have to remind me."

"Well, it's clearly not sinking in. Not only did you insult her, but you left her in tears."

Ash's voice became riddled with regret. "I guess you're right. And... if it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna go and apologise to her right now."

"That would be a great idea," May said, smiling. They smiled at each other and hugged before she kissed him goodbye. Had May have known it would be the last time she would see him, she would have accompanied him.


End file.
